The invention relates generally to a gasket for sealing a transport refrigeration unit located within a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a gasket for sealing an opening in a vehicle that receives the transport refrigeration unit.
Conventional transport refrigeration units provide cooling inside a vehicle compartment. The conventional transport refrigeration units are typically located on a vehicle roof within a refrigeration unit housing. The transport refrigeration unit cools air that is pumped into the vehicle compartment to provide cooling. The components produce heat and vent within the refrigeration unit housing. The vehicle roof acts as an insulator to protect the vehicle interior from the heat produced by the refrigeration unit. Locating the refrigeration unit housing on the vehicle roof is unsightly.
It would be desirable to locate the refrigeration unit within the vehicle compartment to hide the refrigeration unit components from external view. However, external air must be able to reach the refrigeration unit components within the vehicle to provide cooling. If the refrigeration unit is located within the vehicle, an opening must be provided in the vehicle to allow the refrigeration unit to be located within the vehicle compartment and provide access to the external air for cooling. However, the opening in the vehicle can allow air and water to enter the vehicle and the refrigeration unit.
Therefore, an arrangement for sealing an opening in a vehicle that receives a transport refrigeration unit while providing external air to the refrigeration unit components is needed.